A New Identity
by Haynee93
Summary: Ikuto suddenly leaves one day and Amu never thinks she will see him again, however one fateful encounter with a dangerous individual allows them to cross paths again. In order to stay safe Amu has been given a new identity and she can't reveal who she really is. Can she fool Ikuto and the others into believing she is a boy?
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since I had seen Ikuto he just came to my home one day and announced he was leaving and vanished without letting me say good-bye. Day by day i would pick up my phone and wait for him to text or ring but he never did then eventually I stopped waiting and let myself move on with my life. More and more time passed and every one moved on and went their own separate ways eventually I was left alone. I had never imagined that I would see Ikuto again but one fateful day would bring us together in a way we would never imagine; he would be so close yet so far and would I be able to overcome these urges?

On the day that our fate decided to bring us together again I was simply walking home from college when i heard a shrill scream, it was desperate and scary. I ran over towards the park; where I thought the scream had come from. A woman was laid helpless and standing over her was a man, I looked closer and saw his hands grasping her tiny throat. Then her screams fell silent and all I could hear was a choking sound. Without thinking i lunged at the guy trying with all my best efforts to pull him off but i was just too weak. He just threw me away as though I was nothing! I screamed at the top of my voice "HEEEEELLLLLPPPP" he knew I was going to cause him trouble so he left the woman and started walking towards me and with every step he took my heartbeat quickened . He's going to kill me I thought. I tried to re-arrange my thoughts into something happy before I died; something that would allow me to rest in peace, but the only thought that came was why isn't Ikuto here? A tear rolled down my face as the guy finally approached me, his hands slowly reached for my neck. I closed my eyes expecting the end to come. I waited and waited but nothing happened. I bravely opened one eye and saw a group of people with a police officer running this way the guy was still crouched near me holding something in his hand, I looked at the object it was my college ID! he grinned at me "one day Amu Hinamori I will find you and I will finish what I have started!" he ran off and the police officer ran off in pursuit.

I sat there shaking and one of the people came over and helped me up "Did he hurt you anywhere?"I shook my head "no I am fine thank you" a second later police cars rushed in with an ambulance. The woman guided me over to the ambulance and I sat down and let them check me "umm..." I looked up and saw the woman who I had helped "thank you so much you saved me!" I could tell she was still shaken but even so she still managed to smile for me so I returned one back "I am so glad I passed when I did I hate to think what could have happened!" she sat next to me and put her hand on mine "I am so sorry you had to go through that all because of me" one of the officers approached us "when you are ready we will need a statement".


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later I was finally able to see my parents. I was still at the police station. When I finally got to see their faces they didn't look too well; I suppose I had put them through a lot of worry. I sat down with them at a table "Amu we have to talk" my mum had a serious look on her face and it worried me. A police officer came in and sat with us she seemed nice but just like my mum she had a worried look on her face "Miss Hinamori in your statement you said that the suspect had your college ID. Is that right?" I nodded my head and she continued "you also told us that he said he planned to 'finish what he had started?' Is that also correct?" I nodded again quietly wondering where she was heading with this "with these facts we have decided that it is in the interest of your safety that we put you into witness protection under a false name and identity until such a time that the suspect is no longer a threat to you. Is this ok with you?" I nodded I guess it made sense since he will probably come looking for me, the officer continued "of course your family will also be placed under our protection as well but in order for you to continue your studies we will move you to a new college to live on campus under the safety and watchful eyes of the tutors there" _that didn't sound so bad _I thought, but then she gave me the folder containing my new identity and I frowned "erm excuse me is this the right one? This one is for a boy" she smiled gently "yes it is the right one, we are dealing with a dangerous individual; he is part of a famous Mafia meaning he has ties every where and no doubt they will be on the lookout for you, so we took every precaution necessary he will be looking for a girl in a girl's college so he wont expect you to be living as a boy in a boy's college" I stared down at the folder in disbelief I would be living as a boy?! I looked at the name on it- my new name; Akito Toyama.

It wasn't long after that i was on my way to Melrose Peak college for young men, I looked down at myself I was dressed as a boy would but I still looked feminine! _At least I don't have to cut my hair _I thought but instead I looked at the wig that it was hid under. It was a lot darker than my usual hair colour and so my skin looked a lot paler as a result. I shrugged off these unnecessary thoughts; it didn't matter what I looked like it was all to keep me safe! The car stopped and I got out and took a moment to look at my new college and it looked huge! I looked down at my starter pack and headed for my new room.

I stopped a moment outside preparing myself _ok I am a guy now my name is Akito not Amu...Akito not Amu "_ok here I go!" I took a deep breath and walked inside. The room was empty so I guessed my new room-mate was out. I started to quickly unpack anything girly that could give me away. A short while passed and I heard the door open "oh I guess your my new room mate?' I turned around to introduce myself and i dropped the box I was holding in absolute astonishment! _its him! its Ikuto! _i quickly tried to rearrange my face _he can NOT find out its me i swore to the police i would conceal myself from everyone no matter what! _'Hi i'm Am...I mean Akito, Akito Toyama. Nice to meet you' he walked straight past me not taking any interest and he laid in his bed with his arms behind his head he closed his eyes as if i wasn't there. _He hasn't changed at all! he's still just as relaxed all the time! _while i waslost in my thoughts i hadn't realised i was still staring at Ikuto and then I noticed he was looking at me through one eye 'is there any reason your staring at me?' I shook my head and looked away I wasn't sure how to act around him as a guy and i felt awkward but i carried on unpacking rather than worrying about it.

I had finished and Ikuto was still laid down with his eyes closed so I thought about what I could do next when I heard a knock at the door I looked to Ikuto who either hadn't noticed or didn't care. The door opened and i saw three figures- three figures who i knew so very well and i almost threw my arms around them before remembering i was a boy now. Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko all walked in looking taller and older than I remembered them to be but sure enough it was them. Ikuto pointed to me 'this is my new room mate' I tried to compose my voice to be a bit deeper and i honestly wished i had practiced a bit more but i did my best 'Hi I am Akito Toyama nice to meet you' I smiled at them shyly. They all greeted me back and introduced themselves but of course I already knew who they were 'so Ikuto we were thinking of going off grounds for a while you want to come?' he shrugged his shoulders indifferently 'might as well its boring in here' they all headed off towards the door when Nagi stopped and looked back at me 'want to come Akito?' he smiled gently and i smiled back _Nagi has always been so sweet I'm glad he hasn't changed '_yeah sure should be fun' and with that we all headed off together.


	3. Chapter 3

We were heading towards a lake nearby that was at the edge of a forest, it was getting rather dark but no one seemed to mind so I just went along with it since guys don't panic about such things. As we walked my eyes kept shifting back to Ikuto and every time they did my heart sank a bit more. I hadn't seen him or any of the guys in so long and now by a miracle we are all together yet I couldn't even tell them it was me. What was bugging me most was that I couldn't ask Ikuto why he left so suddenly without saying a proper goodbye, I had thought we had become closer than that! I shook my head a little trying to dislodge these thoughts that were in my mind and then it hit me! I could still investigate as Akito! We were room mates it would be natural that I would want to know more about him. Suppose he happens to mention a certain girl he once knew? wouldn't it be natural for me to ask what happened?! With that I had a plan in motion; I would get to the bottom of it!

We had finally reached the lake and everyone gathered in one spot deciding what to do next. Kukai had a huge grin "I propose we have a football match and the team that looses jumps into the lake!" everyone laughed at this idea; all except one, Ikuto had unsurprisingly climbed up into a tree and had his arms behind his head again. The guys split up; Tadase was with Nagi and then I was with Kukai and we were about to start when Kukai chuckled "oh I forgot to mention those that lose wont just have to jump into the lake, they will have to do it _NAKED!"_ my heart dropped I knew it was unlikely for my team to lose since Kukai was on it but I couldn't risk it! I backed away from them "guys I'm going to sit this one out, sorry I'm feeling a bit tired from all the unpacking" I expected them to mock me since it was only after Kukai mentioning us getting naked that I backed out but it couldn't be helped-my safety was more important than my pride "Fine whatever dude I can beat these two by myself easily anyway" the others laughed and they started playing. I walked over towards Ikuto hoping to make conversation "So are you going to come down at any point?" he shook his head "nah the world is a lot better up here I can see things more clearly" I climbed up the tree and sat on a nearby branch and he looked over at me "have you ever done anything you regret but knew it was necessary?' I thought back to me trying to pull that guy off the woman but then I looked at Ikuto and down at the others _did I regret that? now I think about it if I hadn't I wouldn't be here with them again_ "I think we all may face times when we have to do what's for the best whether we want to or not, you may find that something good comes out of it" I observed his calm face in the moonlight it made my heart flutter so I clutched at my chest "is there something you want to talk about?" he chuckled gently "might as well, I can't talk to those guys about it because they are kind of sad about it too" I frowned "oh really? what is it?...If you don't mind talking about it" he put his head back against the tree and looked up to the sky "there was this girl back where I used to live, she was amazing and even saved my life once or twice although she had a bad habit of falling off things so I guessed I saved her a few times aswell. I can't stop thinking about her I miss her like crazy! I just wish I had never left" my hand was still clutching my chest and my heart was pounding even faster _was he talking about me? "_you said they are sad too, why is that?" he sighed "they all had to leave her too she was as dear to them as she was...no _is_ to me" I was desperate to know more "what was her name?" I saw his face pull a slight pained look as he whispered 'Amu, I know she must hate me for leaving but I felt I had to. I needed to leave so I could search for my dad because he went missing while I was young but I knew that I would convince myself to stay if I saw her face again so I visited her just long enough to tell her I was leaving; I had hoped that if I was cold enough about it then she would hate me and move on" he sighed deeply "I never expected that my leaving would cause her so much sadness, so much so that the others came to find me and bring me back to her! But when I told them why I had left they decided to stay and help me. we figured that she would be fine as long as she still had the girls with her but I can't help but be concerned that she is even more unhappy now that the other guys left her too" _finally! I finally understand why they all left! "_you know I don't think she will be unhappy I think maybe she trusts you enough to know that there would have been a good reason for you to leave, but maybe what bothers her is that you didn't say goodbye; not saying goodbye is not finishing things properly so it may have had the opposite effect, now instead of moving on she could still be waiting for you to come back" he looked at me suspiciously "you know you really sound like a girl" I shook my hands violently "oh really? I guess I was trying to sound gentle to cheer you up" I went to put my hand back down on the branch but I misplaced it from the nerves and I fell. I shut my eyes waiting to smash into the floor but instead I landed on something else... I opened my eyes and looked up some deep blue eyes were looking back at me, they were shimmering in the moonlight and I temporarily forgot how to breathe, he dumped me on to the floor; nothing like the gentle way he used to put me down when I was Amu "geez be careful" he groaned. I jumped up laughing "I'm such a clutz sorry" he turned around to walk back to the tree.

The guys started making a fuss and Kukai was laughing nervously "come on guys I weren't serious we didn't really have to jump in the lake you know?" I saw Nagi and Tadase walking closer with huge grins on their faces "come on now Kukai you lost so you have to jump in the lake naked" chuckled Tadase "Yeah we shook on it remember" Nagi said through a grin, then they both tackled Kukai and started play fighting until Kukai finally agreed to jump in. He stripped off to his boxer shorts and then just as he was about to jump in Ikuto cut in "that's not my definition of naked" Kukai moaned but before the guys could all gang up on him again he took his boxers off and with that I found every star in the sky and every leaf on the tree was suddenly so interesting; because it was some where to look other than at Kukai's naked body! I was just observing the shape of the moon when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me off towards the lake. I looked around and saw that it was ikuto "come on new guy we need to make this hell for him" we stopped near the lake and I focused on a fallen branch that was poking out of the water then I heard the splash and when I looked over I saw Kukai's head bobbing while he swam back.

I turned around and saw ikuto walking back by himself so I hurried after him; eager to continue our previous conversation 'hey Ikuto?' he looked back over his shoulders "yo what's up" I quickened my pace to keep up with him "you mentioned that you all left to find your father what happened with that? How come you all ended up here?" he sighed "that again huh? well we looked around for a bit but I never found any trace of him so I gave up in the end. I figured that Amu was more important to me than a guy who left his own family, but I felt I couldn't return to her. To tell the truth I was afraid that I would go home and she would have someone new or if I went back and she was mad at me and unable to forgive me so I decided to return to my studies. I started college here and the guys just followed me maybe they felt the same way as I did, and here we are...satisfied?" I looked down to the floor, in truth I wasn't satisfied; I was angry at him! I thought he knew me so much better than to think I could ever stay mad at him! I stayed quiet the rest of the way back, the others caught up a little while later still laughing at the shivering Kukai but I was too mad to laugh so I walked a little further behind so no one would see my annoyed face.


	4. Chapter 4

We reached our room said goodnight to the others and I went to bed in silence. Ikuto turned off the light and I heard him climb in bed and then he spoke "hey new guy" I turned to face him "what is it?" I tried to rearrange my angry face "Thanks for listening to me I guess its taken a lot of my chest" I held back tears that were trying to escape; boys don't cry "can I tell you what I think?" I think you shouldn't have been scared to face her, sure you could have gone back and she may have been with another guy but then again she could still be waiting for you! The only way you would have known is to actually see her and find out! You miss her like crazy you said. I bet the not knowing is eating away at you, worst case scenario is that when you see her she is in someone else's arms and you may lose her, but at least you would know! you could both then say your goodbyes properly and both move on; because I bet the not knowing would be eating away at her too" I heard him sigh deeply "you know your right. Everything you just said made so much sense! I need to see her!" he jumped out of bed and reached for his phone and I panicked "what are you doing?!" he smiled at me "I'm going to ring her and see if she will meet me" while he hasn't looking I quickly grabbed my phone and turned the sound off so when he rang the screen simply lit up and I turned it over so he wouldn't notice. Ikuto sighed "she didn't answer. I guess it is kind of late I will try again tomorrow, then again she may see my missed call and ring back" he put his phone down and climbed back into bed. _W__hat would I do now? I will have to call him back I guess but what would I say? _I decided I would just see what happens and with that final decision I rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning when my eyes opened I immediately glanced over to Ikuto's bed to find him still sleeping so I quietly got up, dressed myself and sneaked out taking my phone with me. I walked around until I could find a private place to talk. I eventually came across the sports field and it seemed deserted so I went and sat under a nearby tree looking up out of habit making sure ikuto definitely wasn't hidden in one I sighed and rang Ikuto's number, my heart pounded against my chest as waited for him to answer _ring...ring... _I thought he was never going to pick up but then I heard his voice at the other end 'Amu? I'm so glad you called me back!' I smilled it was nice to hear him use my real name. My heart carried on pounding "I had to I haven't heard from you in all this time I was curious why you would ring now out of the blue?" I knew that was a plausible response "I am sorry its taken me so long to call you. I was wondering if we can meet up?" I wanted to say yes but if someone saw me and word got to that guy I would be in so much trouble! _why did I convince him this was the right thing to do? I was so busy focusing on my emotions and trying to make him understand that he was wrong for not coming back I failed to think rationally, yet if I don't meet him he will go back to thinking that I'm mad at him and he will move on! what do I do? _his voice awoke me from my thoughts "Amu please I really need to see you..." tears rolled down my face, _please god tell me what I should do?_ I felt like I wanted him to tell me all those things he said last night as myself and not as Akito- but should I risk my safety to get that? I thought about Ikuto he would never hurt me and as long as I asked him to keep it a secret I know he would._ That's what I will do! I can just ask him to keep it a secret! "_Ok I will meet you but under one condition ok?" I listened for his reply eagerly "Ok Amu...anything" I knew he would do anything I asked just to see me again "you mustn't tell a single soul that your meeting me and we have to meet somewhere completely private. I can't tell you why but trust me there is a good reason!" again I waited for his reply but when he spoke he sounded worried! "Amu you aren't in trouble are you!?" I found myself wanting to tell him the truth but I knew I shouldn't "I told you I can't tell you trust me ok? If you want to meet me then that's my condition" he stayed quiet for a short time then finally answered "ok fine where can we meet? are you free today?" It was a Saturday so I didn't have any lessons and neither did he "Is there any where you know that's private?" I had to make sure he didn't want to meet up near my place because it was dangerous for me to show up there "Do you know where Melrose Peak college is? It will take you a while to get here from your place but it will be safe" In truth I didn't know about this place until I started here but I had to pretend I knew it for convenience "yeah I have heard of it. Is that where you are?" I was slowly feeling more and more excited I knew I had been with him all this time but it had been as Akito and not myself so it didn't feel the same "Yeah I have studied here for a while I know a place nearby where we wont get disturbed just text me when your here and I will meet you by the gates ok?" My travel here took a few hours so I knew I should wait a few hours before texting him that gave me time to get some girls clothes. I knew there must have been a clothes shop nearby so I jumped on the bus into the nearest town. I couldn't help wanting to buy something a little more mature as I wanted him to see that in the time he had been away I had grown up more and that I'm not the same little girl I once was. I used the store dressing rooms to get changed and I bought a hat that I could wear to hide myself until I was safe again. I wanted to kill time by looking around the town a little more but I knew I had to stay hidden so I caught the bus back to the college and hid in the cafeteria until the time came for me to text him. I walked out to the gates and kept my hat on and my head low while I waited for much later he came out of the gates and I saw that he was looking around eagerly for me but I still had my face hidden. I walked up slowly behind him "hello Ikuto" he turned around and I lifted my head a little so he could see my face his eyes widened and he pulled me towards him hugging me tightly "Ikuto have you really missed me that much?" he laughed slightly "you have no idea" he grabbed my hand and we walked away from the college and towards the forest we had been in the previous night.

We made it to the lake and I looked around me, when I was certain no one was in sight I removed my hat and let my hair fall. I noticed Ikuto was still watching me so I gave him a shy smile. His hand grabbed mine and he held it tightly "You have really grown Amu even your hair is longer" I tried to stop the bitterness coming out in my voice but I couldn't "maybe if you hadn't left you would have been around to see me grow" I turned my head away from him and folded my arms I was so excited to see him again yet I couldn't stop my old stubborn self from coming through and I couldn't let go of my frustration with him. My arms fell and my heart sank; Ikuto was _crying?! "_Amu I was such an idiot for leaving! I have missed you so much but you're in trouble aren't you and I should have been there to protect you!" I was so alarmed by his crying I couldn't compose myself quick enough to console him; _ikuto doesn't cry! he keeps his feelings buried inside him and he never gives in to them! so why? why is this ikuto before me so fragile, gentle and allowing himself to cry? _I figured that our time apart had changed him and in despite of my anger towards him I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his head stroking his hair and feeling my own tears falling down to join his. He pulled his head out of my arms and wiped away his tears "please Amu! I know you're in trouble I can tell! So please tell me what it is!" I frowned; I really couldn't tell him could I? he knew something was wrong so I couldn't just not tell him anything. I supposed I could tell him something near the truth and he would know that it was important and not ask any more. So I decided to give him half of the truth. "ok not so long ago I happened to pass by the park and I heard a woman scream. Without thinking I rushed in and threw myself at the guy who was trying to kill her; but it almost got me killed as well. Some people came just in time with a police officer but the guy got away and he took my college ID with him but before he ran off he told me that he was going to finish what he had started which could only mean killing me, the guy was part of a huge Mafia and he has ties all over so no one knows who is in connection to him so to keep me safe I am in protection of the police with a new identity until its safe to return home" I finished there and then Ikuto punched the ground hard "damn it! if only I hadn't left! I could have been there to protect you! All of this could have been avoided! I really am an idiot!"

It took a while for Ikuto to finally calm down and when he did I put my hand on his arm gently "hey none of this is your fault. We don't know what would have happened if you had stayed, you really can't beat yourself up over it...incidentally are you ever going to tell me the truth behind why you left?" he relaxed a little and I put my head on his shoulder while I listened to him retell the same story he had told me as Akito. When he finished he looked down at me waiting for me to talk "ah so that's why you left and the others followed you? they are really great guys aren't they? ...but are you really happy to give up on your father? I know how I felt when you left without an explanation and I am sure you must have felt the same way all this time, can you really live with that? It must have bugged you at some point other wise you wouldn't have left in the first place... right?" he stayed quiet possibly not knowing how to reply but then he eventually spoke "I know what you say is true; it was bugging me but what bugged me more was leaving you behind and eventually I realised that I would rather live with not knowing why my father left than not having you in my life any more. The only thing that eases my mind is that maybe my father had a good reason to leave just like I did when I left you, and maybe that means that the painful nagging I felt in my heart from being away from you, maybe he is feeling the same way and maybe like me he will realise that I'm more important than the reason why he had to leave' I sighed I_ hope that's true! there were a lot of 'maybe's' in there" _

We had fallen quiet again and the tension that had built up was all around us I could feel it slowly creeping into my heart making it pound again. I moved my hand a little and it brushed against his. I really wanted to hold it but no matter what I couldn't move my hand stayed paralysed. It was ikuto who broke the silence "Amu don't worry I will protect you I wont let any one hurt you and I will never leave your side again!" I shook my head "don't worry about me I am safe as long as I am hidden and although I wont be able to see you again until its safe I'm not as far as you think' I smiled at him knowing he wouldn't know what I meant by that, but he jumped up and startled me "why can't you see me again?!" I sighed sadly "its too dangerous I just can't risk it. I had to come today to speak to you because I needed to know the truth after all this time but I can't risk it again I'm sorry" he jumped on me and laid his head on my chest closing his eyes "I finally got you back and now your saying I have to let you go again?" I looked down to the top of his head and put my arms around him again "it's not going to last forever its just until I am safe again ok?" he raised his head so he could see me "I will make sure your safe again I will hunt down the bastard that thinks he can lay even a finger on you and I will make him pay!" I sat up slightly and so did he "no! Ikuto promise me that you wont get yourself in any danger and that you wont do this! I need to know that you will stay safe! please?!" he curled his fist up in anger "I am sorry Amu but I can't sit back like a coward while you're in danger I will find him and I will ensure your safety" it was my turn to punch the ground in anger "ensure my safety how?! by killing him?! you're not a murderer and in this kind of situation its kill or be killed!" his eyes narrowed "is that what you thought when you dived in to save that woman? What were your intentions when you did that?" My eyes widened in shock. _what were my intentions? I never intended to kill him I didn't know what I meant to achieve by getting involved but like ikuto said I couldn't sit back like a coward while someone else was in danger. _I lowered my head in defeat "fine do what you think is right but please stay safe!"I stood up and turned away from him hiding the new tears that had surfaced. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me I turned around to face him and buried my head into his chest. His hand gently pushed my face up to meet his, he kissed me so gently on my lips but it was so gentle and tame that I felt teased so I held his head in my hands and I kissed him a little more aggressively. I felt his hands touch my lower back and he lowered me slightly, as my back arched one of his hands felt their way up my body and rested near my shoulder-blade so that it was supporting me and the other one had moved its way around my waist so that he was holding me tightly. I struggled to breathe but I didn't care I _needed_ to continue. I could feel the heat rushing to my face making my cheeks burn, I ran my hand over his cheek and they also felt hot. After a short while longer we finally stopped and I stood up straight catching my breath. We stood silently just looking deep into each others eye's; we didn't need to say anything because we both knew what the other was thinking- _stay safe!'_


	5. Chapter 5

It felt great being able to just be a girl again but now i had to get my 'boy' head on again. On the way back to my room I watched the guy's behaviour closely trying to pick up anything that could help me carry on fooling the others. I stopped briefly to watch a group of guys from afar. A new guy had just joined them "Yo, Whatsup?" they lightly punched each others fist, _is that cool? _I carried on walking back to my room and wondered if Ikuto had made it back yet, sure enough when i got there he was laid on his bed. I swallowed hard, _here goes! _"erm...whats up?" _it sounded cooler when that guy said it! _i raised my fist waiting for him to complete the greeting. He looked up at me with a strange look on his face "dude... do yourself a favour and _never _do that again" I dropped my fist and laughed nervously as i felt my ears go red "haha I guess we aren't good enough buddies yet then?" he shrugged his shoulders "nah I just can't be seen fist pumping a _girl" _my heart stopped! "A...a girl?" _does he know?! _I smiled whilst trying to hide my guilt "what do you mean?" I tried to control my nerves, surely he didn't know I had been so careful. "well, thats what everyone is calling you. Apparently Kukai couldn't handle the embarrasement of having to jump in the lake naked so to shift the attention he's been saying 'at least I did it Akito chickened out!' So now you're the girl" I felt weirdly relieved it was true that now i would the loser but at least they didn't know. I looked back at Ikuto, his facial expression worried me _is he waiting for something? _"well?...aren't you going to go teach him a lesson?" _a lesson? like what? like beat him up?! "_he's the reason every one is calling you a girl, aren't you going to get him, I will be your wingman i guess" he grinned at me, _how can he casually talk about fighting his friend? "_why would you do that isn't he your friend?" I did hope that he would help me because I knew I couldn't back out of this one "well we wont hurt him too bad but we definately need to show him, this should be fun!" my mouth went dry, _he is serious! _"erm... shouldn't we try to solve this without violence?" I felt my ears go red again _I really do sound like a girl! _"Man i know why everyone is calling you a girl now, come on man up!" and with that he dragged me from the room.

My feet were feeling heavy and my knees were shaking "where do we find him?" in truth I hoped we couldn't "Kukai can only be one place" he pointed towards the sports field, _there is people everywhere! _"so what do I do when we find him?" I couldn't stop the nerves leaking into my voice "ha! just act tough and he will back off there will be an audience it seems so he will be too scared to get his arse handed to him" it was all good saying that but what if he _didn't?!_

We reached Kukai's group, Nagi and Tadase were with him to. Kukai looked up with a huge grin "what can i do for you ..._sweetheart?" _I knew that this could only be him mocking me by calling me something you would use to address a girl. I stood there gathering courage "erm..." I felt Ikuto push me forward encouraging me "I hear you've been calling me a girl? well I'm here to teach you a lesson!" Kukai cracked his knuckles "oh yeah? You're talking tough for a girl" he stepped forward and it took every bit of courage I had not to step back. A crowd had gathered and my heart was failing me. I remembered Ikuto's words- _act tough! _"You better watch yourself Kukai, you don't want to mess with me, you will find that you're the girl" I kept my face tensed trying to look intimidating. Kukai took a step even closer so he was inches away from my nose "I will show everyone who the girl is" he pulled his fist back and i whispered in panic "_Kukai! It's me- Amu!" _his eyes widened and looked at me in shock he thought fast and whispered back "move quick!" I moved my head and he pretended to miss "right quick punch me!" I drew my fist back and tried to convincingly punch his face. He purposefully fell back "owww man what a punch! I give! No more!" he shook my hand showing everyone we had no hard feelings and people rushed in patting me on the back and plenty were holding their fists up so Icould 'fist pump' them. I made my way through the crowd to where Ikuto was i frowned at him angrily "You said he would back off!" he laughed loudly "yeah just so you wouldn't chicken out. Although i'm surprised Kukai gave in so easily, that's not like him" Kukai came to find us "It's ok I think we fooled them" _oh no! he doesn't know I haven't told Ikuto! "oh erm yeah I'm glad you thought of this last night to make me seem cool right?" _Confusion flashed on his face momentarily then realisation set in and he played along "oh yeah we thought if we faked a fight we could help with his rep since it seems he will be hanging with us" he laughed confidently _he's way better at acting than me _"I thought it was a bit weird you giving up so easily, you're right I guess we can't have him hanging with us if every one thinks he's a loser" he shrugged and walked off to find the others.

Kukai grinned "is that really you Amu?" I smiled shyly "yeah I am afraid so" he frowned and looked over at Ikuto "Ikuto doesn't know?" I nodded "no I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I only told you to stop you punching me!" I teased but he only frowned more "Geez I'm sorry I'm really glad you Told me, how could I live with myself if I ever hurt you" I waved away his apology "you weren't to know! Although seriously speaking no one else can know! This has to be kept a secret!" I couldn't contain the urgency in my voice and he looked at me suspiciously "why? What happened and why are you here dressed as a guy?" I had told Ikuto most of the truth but I knew the less people who knew the better so i decided to not tell Kukai " There is a good explanation I promise but its better if I don't tell you" he slapped my back playfully "hey you're one of the guys now. I have your back bro" he winked at me and i punched his arm grinning "yeah you have to help me out ok?" he nodded and shook his head "geez...first Nagi was pretending to be a girl and now you're pretending to be a boy, whats happening to the world?".


	6. Chapter 6

Almost a week had passed since the fake fight and people had quickly moved on. I was no longer the new guy or a loser and thankfully I still hadn't blown my cover to anyone apart from Kukai. Since Kukai had found out he had started to follow me around helping me conceal my true identity. I was thankful for this because I could also talk to him as Amu and be myself for a while, it was always nice to be a girl again as it was so tiring keeping up my image as a boy.

One thing was always bugging me at the back of my mind, I found myself becoming more and more tempted to tell Ikuto and I had noticed it even more so one night in particular. That night I got in bed and looked over to Ikuto. My eyes gazed on his innocent sleeping face he always looked cutest when he was asleep. It was then that I felt something in my head nagging at me to go over to him and tell him who I really am, I was in the same college as him, under the same roof and only inches apart yet my heart felt like it was in a different universe to his and it felt lonely. My eyes stayed glued to his face but my eyes lids no longer felt the persistent pulling of sleep, everything else seemed to fade away and the only image I could see clearly was Ikuto.

When I looked back to his face I noticed he was no longer asleep and i quickly averted my eyes but he had already seen that I had been watching him "do you like watching others sleep?" He pulled back the covers and got out of bed, my heart pounded as he walked over to me. He knelt down next to me, his hand slowly reached up and I cowered. His hand stopped on my hair and he stroked it slighty then pulled my wig off! My eyes widened in shock. _It's over!_ _He knows and now he will hate me! _He smiled sadly "I had a feeling, did you think you could hide it from me? I know you too well Amu. Why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me?" Tears formed in my eyes "I'm sorry I know you must feel betrayed" He shook his head gently "No I don't I trust you and as much as I don't like that you did hide yourself from me I know why you did it and I'm just glad to see you safe" I felt my heart lift _he isn't mad, thank goodness! _Ikuto pulled my covers back and climbed in bed with me. He put his arm around my shoulders and i laid my head on his chest. For the first time in a while I felt at peace. I tried to speak "Ikuto I..." his finger stroked my lower lip and it quivered "It's ok now Amu" his finger moved down my lips onto my chin and he pushed my head up so that his lips could reach mine. His hands wandered and it made me shiver, he pulled my top off and I could feel the heat of his chest against my naked skin. My breathing quickened as I felt a surge of excitement take over my body _I need more! _

I forcefully pushed him back, climbed onto him and pushed myself against him. I kissed his neck gently. I was brushing my lips against his skin playfully and as I moved up towards his ear he moved his head to the side and moaned "Amu don't tease me" he held my head in his hands to stop me escaping his kiss and then nibbled on my ear he whispered my name and it was my turn to feel teased "now who is teasing?" I tried to tell myself to not let it go too far but I was slowly losing control as my excitement was growing into burning passion. I was now acting on instincts alone and I had no way of stopping. I grabbed his hand and pushed it against my chest. I moved my hand into one of his more intimate places and somewhere in my mind I could hear my rational side begging me to slow down and think about my actions, but her voice faded away as I lost interest in her words I no longer cared about slowing down or rational thinking. Things had progressed further than I had meant to let them, we were both naked and Ikuto was on top of me, was I seriously going to let it go the whole way? I looked up at Ikuto's face but it was fading I couldn't focus on him and everything was going dark I felt a strange pulling sensation and confusion swept over me, _It was a DREAM? _

I opened my eyes and realised I must have fallen asleep when I was watching Ikuto. I looked over to Ikuto to be sure he was still in his own bed. I blinked. When I looked over I had expected to see Ikuto asleep in his own bed, not a pair of eyes looking straight at me only a couple of centimetres away! I screamed in shock "Ikuto you scared me!" he fell down in laughter "that was so lame you really just sounded like a girl just now!" he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and i sighed angrily "why aren't you in bed?" he looked a bit more serious "well you were moaning like crazy, tossing and turning so I tried to wake you" I felt heat rush to my face, I was having an erotic dream about Ikuto I hoped he hadn't noticed it was that kind of dream. "I guess I was having a nightmare" he laughed at me again "you know you said my name, I' not that scary am I?" My heart stopped! "I said your name?" I laughed nervously "Like I said I don't remember much" I laid back down and faced away hoping he couldn't see through my lies" but instead he just shrugged "whatever, I'm going back to bed"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I opened my eyes to find Ikuto getting changed. I noticed I was staring at his shirtless torso and found my mind starting to wander again, _will I ever learn? _I tore my eyes away and dragged myself from my bed. I felt that my lust could become a problem and I needed to get it under control. I decided that I would go talk to Kukai, I didn't feel too confident to talk about such matters with a guy but it couldnt be helped since he was the only one who knew my real identity and i would go crazy if I didn't talk to someone.

I knocked on Kukai's door and prayed he was still in. Thankfully when the door opened it was Kukai who answered "Oh hey, you ok?" I peered over his shoulder "is your room mate in?" I knew Nagi and Tadase were room mates but I didn't know Kukai's. "nah he's out, why what's up?" I peered over his other shoulder just to be certain we were alone. "I need to speak to you privately. Can I come in?" he stood aside and grinned "sure come in" he shut the door and I rushed next to him and locked it he winked at me "geez Amu I'ts far too early for that kind of fun" I punched him playfully "yeah you wish" I pulled my wig off and Kukai offered me a seat "thanks, I'm sorry I just really need a few girl minutes" Kukai sat on the end of his bed "sure take your time, I will make sure no one sees you" I felt my tense body relax I hesitated a second but I eventually got the courage to talk "the real reason I'm here, last night I had this dream that seemed so real that I was moving in my sleep and talking, I'm worried that if im talking I might acidentally say something that tells Ikuto I'm actually me. You have any idea what I can do?" Kukai was grinning again "Amu? Have you been having sex dreams?" I blushed and stuttered "what?...I...is that what it sounded like" Kukai's grin widened "Amu I was joking! Did you actually seriously have one?" my blush grew brighter "well It was really more to do with me telling Ikuto the truth about who I am then later on it may have turned into something more..." I looked down embarrassed expecting Kukai to burst out in laughter but he didn't he actually was quite composed "I will tell you what I think; I think you a girl living with a boy, whether he knows it or not, and it's going to get you a little worked up, you're probably feeling sexual tension since the boy your living with is someone you clearly care about" I listened intently "that makes sense but what I want to know is how I can control it?" Kukai's calm composure crumbled a little and he grinned again "well your tension wont go away it will just keep building up, you can either tell Ikuto it's you and not have to restrain anymore or..." his face turned a light shade of red "...you will have to deal with it yourself..." I frowned "what do you mean?" he swallowed hard "well you need to take care of your erm lust, if you can't have Ikuto you would have to ...relieve yourself...alone...by yourself" I choked "you mean m..._masterbate?!" _we both blushed furiously Kukai continued "yeah essentially if your feeling a bit erm..._worked up _ then thats why your dreaming about such things and your probably feeling tempted to tell him your secret just so you can be close again, if you try and sort it out yourself you may feel a little less _worked up _and it shouldn't be an issue" Kukai looked really uncomfortable "are you ok Kukai?" he laughed nervously "I will be honest the thought of you masterbating is kinda hot" I shook my head "your such a guy" he laughed "well if you need any help let me know" he winked again "as i said before...'you wish!' thanks for the chat I will catch you later" he showed me out of his room "like I said if you need _anything _let me know" he flirted, I giggled at him and pushed him into his room and shut the door in his face "good bye Kukai" I herd his muffled voice reply from the other side "see ya".

I returned to my room and it was empty I looked over to the bathroom door and decided I would take advantage of the empty room and have a shower. I stood under the warm running water wishing it would also wash away all of my sinful thoughts but my mind wandered back to Ikuto and I could feel my lust returning. I felt my breast trying to imagine that Ikuto was the one doing it but it didn't satisfy me I moved my hand down lower and I stopped _this is stupid I feel so frustrated! _It just wasn't enough! I climbed out of the shower and sat on the toilet seat with my arms folded and then I jumped up. _There is a way I can get what I want! _I grabbed my phone and typed in a new message - _meet me in your room and come alone. _I tried to control my breathing then before i could have chance to hesitate i pressed _send. _I held my breath as I waited anxiously for the reply. My phone beeped and I opened the message saying - _be there soon! _I ran out of the bathroom pulled out my girl clothes and hid my boy clothes (and wig) and then jumped back in the shower trying to compose myself, _don't be a coward! _I heard the bedroom door open and close and I took a deap calming breath "Amu?" my heart was fluttering "in here!" the door opened and Ikuto froze with his eyes wide open in shock, I threw away my nerves and grinned at him "wanna join?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ikuto just stood there staring and I felt irritated "don't you want to?" he nodded slowly without losing the stunned expression from his face "believe me I want to!" I felt my irritation grow _why didn't he then? _He continued "but its you Amu and I want to be the good decent guy when it comes to you, I guess what I mean is, have you really thought this through?" I turned of the shower and stepped out. Ikuto picked up a towel and held it up to me looking in the opposite direction. I felt a mischievous grin appear on my face as i took the towel from him and dropped it on the floor. I pushed my wet naked body onto him "what if I don't want you to be the good guy? I'm not the same little girl you once knew" I smilled evilly "well if you don't want to I guess I could always go see Tadase" he sighed "that's mean Amu" I reached for his shirt and pulled it off "I know"

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his bed, he laid me down and leaned over to kiss me, I pulled him even closer "don't hold back Ikuto, I have waited years for you to come back to me and now I can finally make you mine" his head moved down to my stomach and he kissed it making me get butterflies. He ran his hand up my breast. I closed my eyes savouring the amazing feeling he gave to my body. I knew he wanted to play and drag it out but i was feeling impatient. I unzipped his jeans "patience Amu I need to toy with you more first, untill you beg" I laughed with that same mischievous tone "I don't need to beg I will just take what I want" his eyes narrowed "is that a challenge?" he pulled away from me and sat there with his arms folded "come on Amu see if you can take what you want" I giggled playfully and dived at him but he jumped up and I missed, I lunged at him one more time but still I couldn't grab him. He laughed hysterically as I chased him around the room like a child playing catch. I jumped to grab him one last time but my clumsiness got the better of me as my foot got caught causing me to stumble on to the floor. Ikuto ran over shaking his head "you may not be the same little girl but you will always be clumsy" he held his hand out to help me up, seizing the opportunity I grabbed his hand and pulled him down grinning "gotcha!" I pulled him close to me so that his nose was almost touching mine my heart beat sped up and I could feel my impatience returning "I missed you" his playful grin turned into a sad smile, he closed his eyes and gently kissed the top of my head "I love you Amu" I swallowed hard "I love you too" he scooped me up of the floor and carried me back over to the bed. Our lips touched again but this kiss felt different, I could feel the passion radiating and then, just like my dream I started acting on my instincts.

Ikuto caressed my face while looking meaningfully into my eyes, I could see the contentment on his face and it made me happy that he no longer held that sad and lonely look that once occupied it when we were younger. We climbed into the bed, I felt his hand rest on my leg it felt nice but my mind was begging him to go further up. Sure enough his hand complied with my thoughts and his hand moved up, my breathing quickened as his finger stimulated me, I whimpered in pleasure "Amu you shouldn't make such cute noises I wont be able to hold back much longer" I managed a smile "who said anything about holding back?" he grabbed my leg again somewhat more aggressively and pulled it over his hip. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and accidentally yanked on it as I felt him enter me causing me to let out a louder moan. His movements increased and I could feel our souls pouring into each other, we had entwined as one and it spread warmth all over my body. _Is this what it feels like to be satisfied by another? _I frowned as my body grew even hotter all I felt was an intense sensation and I fought back the noises that threatened to escape my mouth, instead I dug my nails into Ikuto's shoulders trying to control myself "Amu you're so rough" I losened my grip panting "you prefer me to be gentle? where is the fun in that?" his movements slowed down and I could hear him breathing heavily. He rolled over onto his back and put his arm around me, both of us staying quiet to catch our breath. Ikuto ran his fingers through my hair and rested his chin on me "I promise Amu, I will make you safe again. I haven't gotten to the bottom of it yet as I still don't know enough" I sighed "Yeah I keep forgetting that a group of mad men are after me. I guess living as someone else all this time has given me a false sense of security. I shuddered _will he actually come one day? _ I climbed out of bed and felt Ikuto cling onto me "aww I don't want to let you go yet, especially after so much fun" I giggled playfully again "all good things must come to an end right? although on this occasion its only temporary the fun doesn't have to end" he looked at the bathroom door "yeah maybe next time I will take you up on that shower offer" I pulled myself free from his grip "nah that was a one time offer and you passed on it" he grinned "aww you're being mean again! Why must you always tease me?" I flicked his nose gently "because you make it so easy" he folded his arms pretending to be annoyed but he still held that playful grin. I pulled my clothes back on and after grabbing my bag I left the room trying to contain the happiness radiating from me.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked quickly to the nearest toilet and I changed into Akito again, I decided to leave it some time before I returned to the room so I could calm down so I decided to go and report to Kukai. I knocked on his door and waited for it to open. I was unable to wipe the huge smile off my face as he opened it and so he laughed at me knowing something interesting must have happened. "I take it you have sorted your little _problem?" _he winked at me I giggled slightly "Yeah I did but I didn't use any of your solutions I used my own" he raised his eyebrows "oh? What solution was that then?" I shook my head "it's a secret" I laughed as the frustration on Kukai's face grew "well why bother coming to tell me you had solved it if you're not going to tell me how?" I winked playfully "use your imagination" he laughed mischieviously "are you sure about that? My imagination can get carried away" I shrugged still unable to shift my huge smile "ah well see ya" and with that I waved goodbye and left Kukai to ponder over my solution.

I headed back to my room, when I opened the door Ikuto was simply on his bed looking at his phone with a fierce look on his face. I sat down on my bed to face him "everything ok?" he sighed and threw his phone onto the bed "the internet on this phone is useless!" he was looking so frustrated and i knew he must have been looking to find information related to the mafia. "What are you trying to find?" he sighed again "you remember that girl I told you about?" I nodded and he continued "she's in trouble I can't really say much more than that but im doing some research on my phone to see if I can help her but it's not working" he picked up his phone again and threw it back down "looks like I will have to use the computers in the library, I don't really want people to see what im searching for so its a risk but I need to do something!" He left the room and I stayed sat on the bed thinking about it all, in truth I had considered using the internet myself to see if I could find anything but I was too afraid by what I might find.

Ikuto had returned a few hours later and judging by his face he hadn't found anything of use. I glanced at his frustrated face and it pained me to see him like this "hey Ikuto you know you can count on me right?" he smiled gently at me and i already knew what he was going to say, I knew he wasn't the type to accept help he had always been a private person unwilling to let people know his struggles but eventually he learnt to let me in, could I get him to do the same with Akito? "Thanks I know you're a good guy and I know I probably can trust you but when it comes to her safety I can't trust anyone I simply won't risk it, I have already selfishly asked her to meet me once not knowing the extent of the danger she is in and I won't ever ask her to risk it again" I gazed at him sadly "you really do love her don't you?" he smiled at me "yeah I do I would rather die than let anything happen to her" I was glad that I could see Ikuto as Akito because I could find out the things he thought but never told me and it was uplifting to know his true feelings. "Ikuto I don't think she would want you to die for her, you have made her wait all these years and at the end of it wouldn't it be nice if you could _both _come out the other side unharmed. He nodded "yeah I don't plan on dying I plan on fighting off anyone who wants to hurt her then carrying her off into the sunset" I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I held them back "I didn't know you were one for fairytale endings" he laughed slightly "yeah I sound all girly like you now, but she really does deserve a fairytale ending" I felt my usual blush appear and I turned away "I hope you both get what you wish for" he chuckled darkly "oh I will get it and they will regret ever meeting her!"


End file.
